tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shockblast
This page is for the G.I. Joe SWAT officer. For the Decepticon Military Commander, see Shockwave. Shockblast is a G.I. Joe character. He is also sometimes known as '''Shockwave'.'' Shockblast was the youngest member of the Detriot Police Department S.W.A.T. Team, and the holder of two citations for bravery when he signed up for, and was accepted by, the Joe Team. He was also a choir boy in the local church, a tenor. Every Special Weapons and Tactics (S.W.A.T.) team needs a 'Door-Kicker", he's the guy who crashes through the barricade first with all weapons blazing to find out how bad the situation really is. This requires an individual who is not only absolutely fearless, but once an entry point is breached, he must also be sharp-minded enough to instantly distinguish the enemy from the innocent bystanders. Ultimately, he calls the shots, whether to press the attack or retreat - usually in pure darkness and surrounded by smoke, gunfire, and explosions! History PreMux: Jason A. Faria, born in Dearborn, Michigan, became the youngest member of the police department in nearby Detroit. He was also a choir singer since he was a boy, and still occasionally sings to this day (he's a half-decent tenor when his voice is in shape). As part of the Detroit PD S.W.A.T. team, Shockblast was the man who kicked down the door and was the first one to find out how bad it really was behind that door. He held two citations for bravery when he signed up for the Army and was chosen for the G.I. Joe team. On one of his first missions for the team Shockblast (then called Shockwave) and a group of Joes stormed the offices of Nexus Tech -- a software company contracted by the government -- to foil a hostage situation. Shortly after, Shockblast put his S.W.A.T. experience to good use when saving a family being held hostage in their suburban home in the Midwest. It was Shockblast who made the vital discovery that the Joes had mistaken the family's father for one of the criminals. After a brief mission watching Cobra attack Castle Destro in Scotland, Shockblast headed to war-torn Sierra Gordo to go undercover and rescue rebel leader El Jefe from the Iron Grenadiers. Before he and his team could complete their mission, the Oktober Guard stormed in and rescued El Jefe themselves. In their attempts to take him back, Shockblast and the Joes witnessed the deaths of four members of the Oktober Guard at the hands of the Grenadiers. The Joes and surviving members of the Guard were held prisoner until they were rescued by another group of Joes. Shockblast continued to serve the team for years and was a member of the short-lived Drug Elimination Force before G.I. Joe was shut down in 1994. MUX continuity: The team was reinstated in 1997, and Shockblast eventually rejoined them. He remains is a reserve Member of the Team, active when called upon for his unique expertise. He once used the codename Shockwave, but in 2008 he changed his codename to Shockblast to distinguish himself from the evil Decepticon military operations commander. In 2015 he was recalled to the Pit and assigned to Strike Team Alpha along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Gung-Ho, Torpedo, Lady Jaye, Dial-Tone, Roadblock, Mutt, Wild Bill, Payload and Shipwreck. They lead a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. Logs 2007 * January 29 - "Interview with Wisp about Doc" - Shockwave questions Wisp about Doc's attack on General Hawk. OOC Info * "Shockwave" is one of the names Hasbro uses for both G.I. Joe and Transformers properties. In the early 2000s trademark issues forced both characters to be renamed "Shockblast". The name "Shockwave" was recovered by Hasbro by 2006; however they have opted to use it only for the Transformers line and so the 2008 and 2009 releases of the G.I. Joe characters have been called "Shockblast". Using the different names allows Hasbro to retain both trademarks. On the MUX, we call him Shockblast to distinguish him, but if someone apps for him they may choose the codename "Sergeant Shockwave" or "Shock Wave" instead if they prefer. * He appears in the commercial for G.I. Joe #72, riding the Desert Fox in pursuit of the Star-Viper, although he is not in the actual issue, and it is Tunnel Rat who rides in the vehicle instead. * His current rank is U.S. Army Sergeant First Class Gallery shox2.jpg shox4.jpg shox3.jpg shox5.gif shox6.jpg shox9.jpg shox8.jpg shox10.jpg shox7.jpg Players Shockblast is available for Application. Resources: * 1988 YoJoe.com page * 1988 Filecard * 1989 YoJoe.com page * 1989 Filecard * 1992 YoJoe.com page * 1992 Filecard Category:available Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Security Category:Night Force Category:Drug Elimination Force Category:characters Category:1988 Category:FCs Category:Security officers category:Strike Team Alpha Category:SWAT